This invention relates to a friction clutch unit such as for motor vehicles. Such a friction clutch unit comprises a clutch housing which is to be fixed to a driving disc. A presser plate is connected to the clutch housing for common rotation therewith. For connecting the presser plate to the clutch housing a plurality of tangential leaf spring elements are provided. These leaf spring elements allow axial travel of the presser plate with respect to the clutch housing. The friction clutch unit further comprises a main spring which is to press the presser plate against a clutch disc and the clutch disc against the driving disc such as to frictionally engage the clutch disc between the driving disc and the presser plate in order to transmit a torque between the clutch disc and the driving disc. Before the clutch housing is fixed to the driving disc the clutch housing is already preassembled with the presser plate and the main spring. It is therefore necessary to provide travel-limiting means which limit the travel of the presser plate in axial direction under the action of the main spring such as to be tolerable for the leaf spring elements.